


Love Reincarnated

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was cursed as an immortal, forever searching for his love Ereiki, who, every life span she has, is reincarnated to be reunited with him again. But will this be the final time they are together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Reincarnated

Ancient Greece  
Tom  
I wish I could forget the worst day of my life, the moment I lost her, the one woman who I wanted to be with the rest of my life, gone, taken from me by some idiot who wanted her in his ‘hoard’ of women. She was in my arms one minute, the next he’d taken her.   
The day was going so well. Me, my love, all alone together in bed. I was lightly playing with her hair when the sky started going dark. We both looked up to see what was going on. The streets were full of panicked people, running, screaming, shouting that the world was ending. My love, Ereiki, began to panic also, pulling her clothes on and pulling me out of bed. We had to leave, whatever was happening, we had to go. I hurriedly pulled my clothes on as well, trying to keep a hold of my love, but soon Ereiki was running out of the house, out of my grip. I shouted for her as I pulled my sandal on and ran after her.   
However, the hoard of panicked people made me lose her completely. I had no idea where she had gone and I couldn’t leave without her. I ran where I could, shouting for her, with no luck.   
Eventually the streets were empty, with just a few bodies left behind in the panic, just me wandering aimlessly to find her. I thought, maybe, she had left with everyone else and I was about to head out of town when I heard her calling for me.  
“Tom!” she cried. My head snapped round as I ran up the steep hill I had heard it coming from. I called after her, my legs burning. I didn’t care, I pushed through the pain to reach the top to find her lying on the cobbled floor.   
“Ereiki!” I knelt beside her but in the bottom of my heart I knew she was gone. The few bodies that scattered the stones had all been crushed in the panic. She had been one of them, and I wasn’t surprised. Her body was so small she was bound to be crushed by everyone around her. I lifted her gently into my lap as I cried, not caring what was happening to the town around me.   
Everyone knew the Gods favoured one particular male in the town. Ares. He was strong, handsome and pretty much the perfect young any for any women to fall for. He had a whole hoard of them following him round like a puppy, my Ereiki being one of them until I started pursuing her myself. We had fallen in love, wanted to marry and have our own family, but Ares had other ideas. I had heard rumours he had spoken to the Gods to destroy the town, take her away from me completely if she didn’t want him. They did, crushing my heart in the meantime.   
Everything I loved and cared for were gone and I knew the only way to be with her would be to take my own life. Before I could actually do so, Ares grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.   
“You took her from me, I’m returning the favour! I curse you for doing so, I curse you to never be with her again. From this day Ta’oma, you will never die, you can never join Ereiki in the after-life. May Hades never let you into the Elysian fields!” he said, slamming me back into the pavement. I didn’t believe his curse to begin with, but seeing not long after the he joined the Gods who loved him so dearly.   
I could never understand why it all happened, and I had completely lost hope in the Gods I had worshiped so my whole life. I help my love in my arms tightly, never wanting to let her go. That was, until I saw a bright light coming towards me, it presenting itself as the Goddess Aphrodite.   
After that, my whole life changed, and so did Ereiki’s.


End file.
